Songfics
by Ashley C
Summary: All of my songfics. I'm making it easy to read, you know? R/R!
1. All I Had to Do Was Say I'm Sorry

Mirror, Mirror

__

Mirror mirror

Lie to me

Show me what I wanna see

Mirror, mirror

Lie to me

Why don't I like the girl I see?

The one that's standing right of front of me?

Why don't I think before I speak?  
I should have listened to that voice inside me

Ron was sick of arguing with Hermione, and she was fed up of the continuous fights. Just tonight, they'd had a fight. And, they'd gone way too far. Way too far.

__

I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind

To say the kind of things I said last night

They loved each other, sure. That much had been clear since their 2nd year. Hermione hated herself for calling Ron what she had: "You sickening wizard that thinks everyone should feel sorry for you because you have six siblings!"

Ron had turned red at the ears. 

__

Mirror, mirror

Hanging on the wall

You don't have to tell me 

Who's the biggest fool of all

He'd shot back with something equally hurtful: "You're just a bossy little brat who thinks that she knows everything! I hate you!"  
"I hate you too!"

Hermione shook her head as she was sitting on her bed. She looked at herself in the mirror hanging on the blank wall in front of her. Why on earth had she been so stupid? Hermione absolutely hated herself for it. 

__

Mirror, mirror

I wish you could lie to me

And bring my baby back

Bring my baby back to me

She should just tell him that she apoligized? No, that would mean that she was giving in. Hermione didn't want to be the first to give in. Never. Ron had to cave in first. It was a let's-see-who's-weaker contest. It just finished off the argument.

__

(Mirror, mirror. Lie to me. Show me what I wanna see. 

Mirror, mirror. Lie to me.)

Why did I let you walk away?

When all I had to do was say

"I'm sorry"?

I let my pride get in the way

She was so stubborn and stupid. Hermione's heart ached as soon as he'd walked out of the common room. Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Fred & George Weasley, and Harry had all stayed to watch the fight. 

When Ron had walked away, Fred said, "Well, that was final."

"Uh…."

"No comment."

"Yuck."

"Hermi, are you alright?"

"That sucked."

"Wow."

Hermione ignored their comments, all except two: "Well, that was final," and "That sucked."

They were both true. She wished that they weren't. Oh, how Hermione wished that she hadn't said what she'd said. Why couldn't she just admit that she loved Ron and that she was wrong (for once)?

__

And you knew that moment*

I was to blame

I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind

Now in the cold light of the day

I realize

She sat sobbing on her bed, not even noticing the three girls standing before her. 

Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny stared at her in apprehension. 

"When is she ever gonna get out of that room?"whispered Ginny.

"Probably when class starts again," replied Lavender in a quiet voice.

"Nah, that's tomorrow. For once, she'll miss a class. This is very, er, drastic for her. She's never been through a fight like this. If I were in a fight like theirs…" Parvati trailed off. 

"I wouldn't be able to get out of bed for weeks," said Ginny in awe. "I don't know how she's being able to walk around!"

__

Mirror, mirror

Hanging on the wall

You don't have to tell me

Who's the biggest fool of all

Mirror, mirror

I wish you could

Lie to me

And bring my baby back

Bring my baby back to me

Oh, she missed him. It was like having a constant headache with him gone. No one understood why she wouldn't come out. 

Professor McGonagall visited her twice, saying that she understood why she wasn't at her classes, and that she knew exactly how she felt. Professor McGonagall was "cooler" than most people thought.

Lots of other people visited her,and showed their sympathy, but not Ron. Even if she were in the hospital wing, Ron wouldn't come to visit her. 

__

If only wishes could be dreams

And all my dreams could come true

There would be two of us

Standing here in front of you

If you could show me

That someone

That I used to be

When they were together, she was herself. Sure they'd broken up eight times over the past four months, but this was serious. Ron is never coming back, she told herself. Maybe if he sees you like this he will. But even in her head it sounded stupid. She'd have to give in. So what if Hermione lost the battle? She'd be with him again. 

__

Bring my baby back

Bring my baby back 

To me 

Mirror mirror

Hanging on the wall

You don't have to tell me 

Who's the biggest fool of all

Mirror, mirror

I wish you could lie to me 

And bring my baby back

Bring my baby back 

To me

"Ron?" she asked him, in the common room.

"What do you want?" he asked evilly.

She pretended not to hear him.

"Ron, I love you. Please come back. Please," she said.

"Oh, Hermione, I've been waiting for you to say that for days," he cried and ran across the room and swooped her up and kissed her. She smiled. 'I've never felt better.' She thought. 'Never better.' 

__

Mirror, mirror

I wish you could lie to me 

And bring my baby back

Bring my baby back

To me 

(Mirror mirror, lie to me. show me what I wanna see. Mirror mirror. 

Lie to me.)

She smiled. Oh, yes. This was a much better arrangment.

~*~

Finish 

A/N: It's horrible, and short, but I decided to do a Ron/ Hermione story because not everyone is a Harry/Hermione shipper, thought I don't know why……. 

Anyway, I kinda thought it was cute. Tell me whatcha think.

If you're reading this, then I got lucky. 

I think songfics are my favorite things to write.

DISCLAIMER: "Mirror, Mirror" belongs to M2M off of their CD "Shades of Purple," which I don't have. HP and Co belong to J.K. Rowling.

*I didn't know the song lyric to this part, so I kinda made it up. 

__


	2. Can't Take That Away From Me

__

Can't Take That Away From Me

To Mariah Carey's "Can't Take That Away From Me."

***Centered Around Hermione Granger***

*******************************************

__

They can say 

Anything they want to say

Hermione was sick of being called a know-it-all. Harry and Ron said that everyone was just jealous, and that she should ignore it. But wasn't Ron himself the one that called Hermione a know-it-all at least twice a week? Was he just jealous?

__

Try to bring me down

But I will not allow

Anyone to succed

Hanging clouds over me

Hermione learned not to take the name calling seriously, but on days like today she just felt like no one could make her feel better.

It had all started as what looked ot be a fantastic day. All her homework was done, breakfast consisted of her favorite foods (eggs, ham, biscuits, toast, jam, and hash browns), and she and Ron hadn't fought about anything yet. Things were going great until Potions. 

To start it off, Malfoy called her Mudblood three times in the first fifteen minutes ("Hey Mudblood, did you get all that homework done?" "Mudblood, pass me that bag of spider legs." "Say, Mudblood, has your cat been finding any good rats lately?"). Hermione ignored it until Snape inspected potions. He used the usual "too-perfect-potion" excuse to take away points from Gryffindor. He must have been in an awful mood because he did it twice. Hermione was crying by the end of lessons. 

__

And they can try hard 

To make me feel

That I don't matter at all

But I refuse to falter

In what I believe

Sure they did it all the time, but this was outrageous! 

__

Or lose faith in my dreams

'Cause there's a light in me

That shines brightly

That night, she stayed up later than usaual. Everyone else was asleep. At around one A.M., Hermione told herself "They can't take my dreams away. No matter what they say, I'll be me, and I'll do whatever I can to keep me alive." Feeling better, she finished her work and went to bed and fell asleep quickly.

__

They can try, but they can't take that away from me

From me

They can do anything they want to you

If you let them in

In the morning at breakfast she fell asleep on Harry's shoulder. Harry saw Malfoy walking up to the Gryffindor table, acting as if he owned the place. He noticed Hermione Granger asleep on Harry Potter's shoulder.   
"So. Potter got himself a girlfriend," he drawled. Harry took a big bite of the blueberry bagel he was eating. 

"No, but I suppose you do, right Malfoy?" Harry replied.

"No, I wouldn't be caught dead with…. _Girls,"_ Malfoy scowled. 

Hermione stirred in her sleep and said, "That's a shame Malfoy, as you'rre quite a girl yourself."

Ron choked on his orange juice and burst out laughing. Harry'd dropped his bagel. Malfoy stormed off toward his own table.

__

But they won't ever win

If you cling to your pride

And just push it aside

See

I have learned

Everyone, even Malfoy, had a new respect for her. Whenever Snape tried to insult Hermione, she just laughed and said something smart. Even though she was still obsessed with homework, she'd found a way to loosen up while still be her stern self. Life was so much better.

__

There's an inner peace

I own

Something in my soul

That they cannot possess

So I won't be afraid

And darkness will fade

Later on, when she was married to Harry, Hermione had something more important than Malfoy to fear: Voldenmort. He was after them and their twin daughters, Lily and Cherilyn. "Don't be afraid," she told herself every day, "If you stand up to him, he'll be gone. You'll live through this." Sh tried her hardest not to be scared, but it was difficult. If this man had been alive for more than sixty years and still had more power than about twelve of the best Ministry officials, then he could certainly beat out Hermione, Harry, and their two seventeen-month old baby girls. 

This was going to be the hardest time of her life.

__

'Cause there's a light in me

That shines brightly

They can try

But they can't take that away from me

"Be strong," she said to herself at the dinner table that night. Harry raised his eyebrow and took a slow bite of potatoes. 

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" he asked her cautiously.

"I'm fine," Hermione replied. "Just—nervous. You know." 

"Of course. It's alright. I'll bet my mum was nervous just like you, Hermi. I'm worried, too. It's Halloween."

She shivered. Halloween. The day that Voldemort killed Lily and James. Every Halloween they stayed awake until midnight, so that they could be sure that Voldemort didn't strike on Halloween to start a pattern. They'd been doing it for the five years that they'd been married. They were determined to beat him.

__

No

They can't take this

Precious love

I'll always have inside me

Certainly the Lord will guide me

Where I need to go

When both girls were in bed, Hermione sat in her chair nervously trying to read a book. Harry was shaking all over on their couch, trying to read the newspaper. Hermione finally set down her book and went to where Harry was sitting. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. 

"Harry," said Hermione shakily, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Even--- even if—if he comes, I'll love you," she continued, "And the girls."

"I agree."

****

BAM! BAM! BAM! 

__

They can say

Anything they want to say

Try to break me down

But I won't face the ground

"He's here," said Harry. He kissed her again. Then- 

"I love you."

"I love you too, Harry."

"Go get the girls. Call Ron from the cell phone," he said quickly. "I'll hold him off."

Hermione started to cry. "Be---be careful. I love you!" she called. 

Hermione grabbed the girls from their cribs and went up to the attic quickly by Apparating. She punched in Ron's home phone number as quick as she could with shaking hands. She had to dial it three times before she got it right.

__

I will rise steadily

Sailing out of their reach

Oh, Lord

They do try to make me feel 

That I don't matter at all

"Hello?Hermione? Harry? Is that you?" asked Ron's voice very quickly.

"It's--- it's Hermione," she choked out. She heard Ron groan. 

"Oh, no. He's there, isn't he? Where are you? Are Lily and Cherilyn alright?"

"He's here, I'm in the attic, and the girls are fine. It's Harry I'm worried about. He's down there. Just like James-" Hermione sobbed.

"I'll be right over." Click. She could hear Harry screaming at Voldemort to leave him and his family alone. Then she heard Corneilius Fudge at the door. Hermione came downstairs happily. She gasped at what she saw. 

__

But I refuse to falter

In what I believe

Or lose faith in my dreams

'Cause there's a light in me

Harry was alive, thank God, and he was grinning. 

__

That shines brightly

They can try

But they can't

Dead. Voldemort. Voldemort was dead. She screamed with joy and gave the babies to Ginny who met her at the stairs and leapt into Harry's arms. He swung her around. When he put her down, Hermione hugged the first person in front of her, which happened to be Fudge. Laughing, he hugged her back. Next she embraced Ron, who patted her on the back and pushed her toward Harry again. She kissed him, and he swung her up into his arms again and carried her, giggling and kicking, to the kitchen where he set her down and grabbed a bottle of champagne and popped it open. Five glasses suddenly appeared and he and Hermione took them out to the living room, where the poured out champagne and toasted. 

__

Take that away from me

From me

Hermione grinned above the sea of heads. She was glad that she didn't let anyone take away her soul. 

~*~

A/N: _My _hands were shaking when I wrote the Voldemort part. I really hope that you like it enough to review!!! In case you were wondering, this story was seventeen fully typed pages long. Size is 14. 

Disclaimer: Everyone but Cherilyn and Lily belong to J.K. Rowling. Cherilyn and Lily belong to me, and they will be appearing in future stories. 'Nuff said. 

"Can't Take That Away From Me" belongs to Mariah Carey off of _Rainbow._


	3. Dear Diary

Dear Diary

Songfic to: Britney Spears' "Dear Diary."

A/N: I'm doing another songfic because I got such good feedback from the other one.

This is a pick-your-own-person deal. If you're a H/H fan (like me) then it could be Hermione writing about Harry, Ginny about Harry, Hermione about Ron, blah,blah, blah. 

Dear Diary-

Today I saw a boy and I wondered if he noticed me,

He took my breath away

She smiled as she dropped her quill abck down. She fell backwards onto her pillows, and smiled some more. Just thinking about him made her feel giddy.

Dear Diary,

I can't get him off my mind and scares me 'cause I've never felt this way

No one in this world

Knows me better than you do

So Diary,

I'll confide in you

Now he was all he thought about. She often spent hours in her room at a time, just thinking about him, sometimes writing in her diary. Her friends complained that she was always in another world. Someday they'd know. Someday she'd tell them.

Dear Diary,

Today I saw that boy

As he walked by

I thought he smiled

At me

That day was one of the best of her life. She often swore, when she was thinking about him, of course, that he really was smiling at her. 

And I wondered

'Does he know what's in my heart?'

I tried to smile,

But I could hardly breathe

She felt like he could see right through her. But then again, she was always nervous about something. She couldn't move that day. Nothing came out of her mouth. She didn't eat. Her best friends asked her several times if she was alright. She never even answered them. 

Should I tell him how I feel?

Or would that scare him away?

Diary, tell me what to do 

Please tell me what to say

When she passed him on her way to Charms class, she nearly told him, "I love you," but stopped herself right on time, for Snape was walking right past them. She probably wouldn't have anyway. Her mouth did tend to slip her sometimes. She was frustrated with herself. She started talking to herself, out loud, so often that she got sideways strange looks from people all the time.

Dear Diary,

One touch of his hand

Now I can't wait

To see that boy again

She was becoming obsessive. When he accidently reached over for the ink bottle he'd dropped, she'd absently, without thinking, reached down at the same time. She touched his hand and he shot her that killer smile, then went back to paying attention to his lessons. She sat frozen in her seat, and tried to pay attention, but her mind kept wandering.

He smiled and I thought mu heart could fly

Diary do you think that we'll be more than friends?

I've got a feeling that we'll be more than…

Friends

She smiled and left the classroom, ready to tell everyone how she felt about him.

*****************************************************************************************

A/N II: This is just a quick little ditty that I wrote. Sorry I made the "character" sort of obssesive. I couldn't help it! It kinda just…turned out that way. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the "charaters" that you used. I also don't own "Dear Diary." That's Britney Spears', off of her CD "Oops!…I Did it Again."

~Ashley 


	4. Forever and a Day

~Forever and a Day~

__

*The Sequel to "I Will Be There," as requested* 

A/N: I just had the need to write a story with the title "Forever and a Day." I don't quite know why, but I think it might be the sequel to "I Will Be There," which I got a couple reviews for it saying that they wanted a sequel. So here it is, and it is another Britney Spears song, I'm sorry, but as I said, her songs are easy to make a storyline with. Thank you, ~Ashley C.

This story is divided up into two actual stories, each with a song. The first is… "Born to Make you Happy." Sorry to Angelina Johnson, who I am sure has done this song before, but mine is much more different than yours (Does that make sense?). 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Cho was giggling with Harry about Hermione's frankly stupid ways of stalking people when Hermione herself appeared, walking toward them. Cho felt a slight jolt in her stomach, but she tried to hide it. She pulled a piece of her wet, thick black hair and analyzed it while Hermione came closer and closer.

__

(Oh my love)(Uh-huh)

I'm sittin' here alone up in my room

I'm thinkin' 'bout the times that we've been through

(Oh my love)

I'm lookin' at a picture in my hand

Tryin' my best to understand

Hermione finally stood right over Cho. Hermione looked as if she'd been crying, which wasn't a surprise, as she was always crying now. Harry looked generally concerened, but Cho was going to fix that. 

"What do _you_ want?" she spat. 

"Nothing from you," Hermione replied smoothly. She smiled sappily at Harry, who grinned back. Cho narrowed her eyes. How dare she! Hermione completely ignored Cho's evil looks, but kept flirting with Harry. The rain had stopped, but Hermione was far from dry. She giggled and toyed with her hair. Harry was grinning brightly at her.

__

I really wanna know what we did wrong

With a love that felt so strong

If only you were here tonight

I know that we could make it right

Cho watched this sickening display, and left angrily, as Harry was obviously busy. Tears filled her eyes, as she ran faster. Harry watched her, and shook his head, but realized: "I didn't love her, and it's better this way." He decided to write a letter to her later. Right now he was taking Hermione out for butterbeer, where they would join Ron, who apparently was in on this. 

Cho went straight for Janie, her best friend. She found Janie in the library, sipping some strawberry milk, and absorbed in a book. Cho tried to smile, as her friend obviously had something under _"Coleen James' Guide to Herbology- Book Seven, Volume Four,"_ as she was "reading" the book upside down. 

__

I don't know how to live without your love

I was born to make you happy

'Cause you're the only one within my heart

I was born to make you happy

Always and forever, you and me

That's the way our love should be

I don't know how to live without your love

I was born to make you happy

Harry walked Hermione to the Three Broomsticks. He was much happier now, as Hermione did what he was going to do anyway for him. He'd brought Cho out to the Quidditch field in the first place to break up with her. Cho was too… exotic for Harry. Plus, she was a year older than him. What would he do if they were still together when Cho graduated? Besides, neither of his friends liked her much, and Harry hated to be in fights with them, especially when he was in love with Hermione. Harry thought that he and Hermione would last longer, anyway. 

__

I know I've been a fool since you've been gone

I'd better give it up and carry on

(Oh my love)

'Cause livin' in a dream of you and me

Is not the way my life should be

I don't wanna cry a tear for you

So forgive me if I do

Cho was being a ruddy fool lately! She stuttered when anyone asked her a question, tripped over anything and everything, and when she got Harry's letter, she was hysterical: 

Dear Cho,

I went with Hermione on Friday because I was eventually going to. You see, (you are not going to like this) I brought you out to the Quidditch field to break up with you. I'm so sorry, and I wish that you didn't have to find out this way. 

~Harry

No one, not even Janie, could understand the pain that she was going through. Whenever she saw Hermione, she became violent. This was tearing apart her life. She couldn't act like this anymore.

__

If only you were here tonight

I know that we could make it right

I don't know how to live without your love

I was born to make you happy

Hermione was thrilled with herself. Harry told her later that he was going to break up with Cho anyway, so she didn't feel guilty like she thought she would. Ron, whom Hermione had told what she was doing before she went out, was pleased. "I never liked that foul person," he shouted happily over the noise of the Three Broomsticks. 

__

'Cause you're the only one within my heart

I was born to make you happy

Always and forever, you and me

That's the way our love should be

I don't know how to live without your love

I was born to make you happy

No one understood the whole thing with Cho and Harry and Hermione really except for Ron, who when asked refused to tell. "God, you'd think that they'd forgotten about it by now," he murmered when he was asked by a young Hufflepuff fifth year. Cho completely avoided Harry, Rron, and Hermione, staying locked up in her room for hours at a time, looking at pictures and ripping pieces of paper, according to Janie, who was also asked a lot. Cho sometimes spilled out everything to Janie, and she always tried to understand.

__

I'd do anything

I'd give you my world

I'd wait forever 

To be your girl

(Just call out my name)

Just call out my name

(And I will be there)

I will be there

Just to show you how much I care

Cho wished that Harry would come running back to her, though she'd never admit it. That evil, foul, Hermione ruining what plans that Cho and Harry had had for the future. How dare she! How dare she take the one that Cho was in love with! How dare she ruin her life! Hermione would pay. Soon enough, she would pay.

__

I don't know how to live without your love

I was born to make you happy

'Cause you're the only one within my heart

Always and forever, you and me

That's the way our love should be

I was born to make you happy

I don't know how to live without your love

I was born to make you happy

~*~

A/N: Okay, that's the ifrst one, and I confused myself with all the different changes in the times. Sorry. It wrote itself. 

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all HP characters, and I own Janie and _Coleen's Guide to Herbology- Book Seven, Volume Four. _Britney Spears owns Born To Make You Happy.

Okay, now the next one is seven years later. Enjoy!

************************************************************

__

It's been hours since that day 

Since you went away

And what I do

Is check the screen

To see if you're okay

You don't answer when I phone

Guess you wanna be left alone

Hermione stared at the screen, where she'd been sitting for the past hour. Silent tears coursed down her face. No new mail, the screen proclaimed. Oh, she wished that she'd screamed at Harry to leave because of a stupid fight. He was gone, and had been for three days. She'd sent him letters and E-mails hundreds of times, asking him to come back.

__

So I'm sending you

My heart, my soul

And this is what I'll say:

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,

Can't you give me one more chance?

To make it all up to you

Ron called her several times, giving his sympathy and offering to visit for a while. He visited, and when he did she cried, and screamed, "I was so stupid! He hates me!" and then rushing over to the computer and sending a million more messages. He hadn't answered any one of them, ignoring them. It made hermione feel worse about what she'd done. She E-mailed her sister to get sympathetic replies. At least she had two people that cared. 

__

E-mail my heart

And say our love will never die

And I 

I know you're still out there

And I know that you still care

Hermione knew that he cared about her, Harry wasn't that insensititve. He was just hurt, she convinced herself. She just wished he'd come back. She paced the blue carpet of her house, saw the purple floral rug that they'd bought together, and fell down on it and cried. Hermione cried for an hour and a half, just lying there on the rug, clutching the locket he'd given her for her birthday. 

It was silver, a beautiful, shiny silver. In the middle of a floral engraved heart was her birthstone, a beautiful blue sapphire, one that glowed suspiciously when they were together. It hadn't shone for three days. Now it had a dull flatness to it. On the back it had her name engraved in fancy scroll. Inside there was a picture of them at a dance which he'd cut to fit the locket. She snapped it shut and headed toward the computer. 

__

(I know you care)

E-mail me back and say our love will stay alive

Forever

E-mail my heart

I can see you in my mind

Comin' home alive

And opening this letter

That I've sent a hundred times

Next, Hermione tried the old fashioned way of sending letters: through paper. When she still got no reply, she was almost ready to give up. He'll come back, she told herself, he has to. 

__

Here's a picture of us two

I simply adore you

And can't you please forgive me

For the hurt I've put you through

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry

Can't you give me one more chance

To make it all up to you

Hermione couldn't sleep that night. _It's been five days_, she thought, while lying sleeplessly in her bed, _Maybe Ilona's right, maybe he's never coming back._ She cried some more, before finally falling asleep. 

__

E-mail my heart and say that our love will never die

I know you're out there

And I know that you still care

Harry got out of his car and opened the mailbox door. Another letter from Hermione. He shook his head. She wanted him back, and he knew it, and he wanted to go back more than anything, but he just couldn't. Not after what happened. 'You are being a bit rude to her…' he told himself as he unlocked his cherrywood door with the beautiful glass window above the lock. But he refused to gave mercy for her. Harry couldn't just forgive her for all the things she'd said. No, he'd never forgive her. 

__

E-mail me back and say our love will never die

(Won't you say, won't you say, won't you say)

E-mail my

(Won't you say, won't you say, won't you say)

E-mail my heart

Hermione screeched with joy when she found the E-mail message:

__

Dear Hermione,

I'm such an idiot. I love you. Meet me for dinner at seven thirty tonight, at our favorite place. Be there. 

Love,

Harry

And she did. 

~*~

A/N: Oh, wow. This was long and took me an hour to write, so I hope you like it! Ack, that's the longest thing I can write at the moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own any HP characters, J.K. Rowling does, I own Ilona and Ilona only. Britney Spears owns E-mail My Heart. 

~Ashley C.

__


	5. I Will Be There

*I Will Be There* 

__

(Oh, yeah)

You don't have to say what's on your mind

'Cause I know where you've been

Give it up and leave it all behind

And let me begin

Come, ignore the pain

Let me show how things should be

I will make it alright

Hermione looked longingly out the wet window. It was pouring outside, and Harry had just finished with Quidditch practice. Cho was in his arms, and he was twirling her round and round. Faster, and faster, only stopping when Cho screamed out and then he swung her down, and she slung her arms around his neck and they kissed. Hermione's eyes filled up with tears, and she hastily wiped them away.

__

Let me make it clear

You can put your trust in me

Yes, I will be there

When you need someone

You just turn around

And I will be there

'She'll never love you the way I can,' she thought to herself, crying as hard as a person could without making a sound, 'If you'd just let me show you…' Hermione mentally laughed, a bitter one that she hated to use, but often apperead in her thoughts. 

__

When you're feeling low

Baby, let me know

And I will be there

Won't you let me make it up to you

Like you know where I am

'That'll be the day!' Then, without another thought towards it, she buried her face in her hands and just let whatever wanted to come down, come. She'd always be there for him, but he'd be with **_Cho._** Cho. How she despised that girl. 'No, wait,' Hermione said bitterly, 'I forgot, she's not human.' She directed her attention to that window again, where the rain was falling in mad sheets. They were still out there, just sitting on the bleachers talking. 

__

There ain't nothin' that I wouldn't do

Just to love once again

Come, ignore the pain

Let me show how things should be

I will make it alright

Cho looked over at the Gryffindor girls' dormitories, where a face was staring out the right wing window. It was none other than (who else would it be?) Hermione Granger. When she saw Cho, she immediately disappered from view. "That's right," thought Cho, "No matter how hard you try, he'll always be mine." 

"What're you looking at Cho?" asked Harry. 

"No-thing," she said in a singsong voice, and kissed him. 

__

Let me make it clear

You can put your trust in me

Yes, I will be there

When you need someone

You just turn around

And I will be there

Hermione saw Cho looking over at her with pure evil in her tiny, beady black eyes that had no expression at all. "How could she possibly live life as a person who is made up of lies and things that she just wishes that would happen to her?" asked Hermione, out loud, to the air, "I mean, the only way she gets around is by her looks."

__

When you're feeling low

Baby let me know

And I will be there

(I will be there)

She left the window, and ran, as fast as she could without tripping over her robes, to the Quidditch field. Hermione was going to break them up, and she'd be proud as anything of herself for doing it. 

~*~

********************************FINIS*******************************************

A/N: Hmmm, I think I like this. I don't know why it's kinda morbid, and Hermione sure does like that window, but I'll never know the way my mind works. All I know is that my writing style develops with reviews! So review!

If you've come this far, then I thank you. J

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. J.K. Rowling does. J

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	6. If I Only Could Decide

If I Only Could Decide… 

A/N: Sort of a Hermione/Ron/Harry triangle. Hermione's dreaming one night, and… well, don't expect me to tell you! Read! 

f f f h h h U U U j j j \ \ \

Hermione lay fast asleep, safe in her little dream world. Usually, she dreamed of happy Hogsmeade adventures, Christmas, Halloween, her birthday… sensible things that a studious 15-year-old girl _should _be dreaming of. But tonight… tonight something was different about her dreams. The subject switched from the A+ she'd gotten on her Transfiguration test the day before to something she'd never dreamed about before. 

Tonight, she dreamt of Ron. The way his flame colored hair fell wispily across his forehead when he was frustrated… the way his hazel eyes flashed when her yelled at her… the way his hand quickly scribbled his messy signature… 

But then, the dream switched again. Was that.. yes, indeed it was Harry! The way his eyes lit up when he laughed, the way he shot her a smile when he thought she wasn't looking, the way his black hair never seemed to be combed… 

Hermione bolted up in her bed, shaking. This was not normal! This wasn't normal at all! This wasn't supposed to happen to her! She was supposed to fall in love—with _one_ person, mind you—when she was twenty one and then get married after dating for a year! She was six years off schedule! This was bad, this was very bad… "This is bad, this is very, very bad. Bad, very bad," she whispered again and again, her voice getting louder every time. "This is BAD!" she finally shouted, swinging her arm out and knocking over her fairy alarm clock: when it was 6:30 A.M., little fairies yelled in her ears, singing "Get UP, morning glory. Get UP, morning glory!" The fairies screamed and sqwuaked going all around the room, arousing some of the girls with their songs. 

__

My number one

There could never be no one like you 

How come

I feel this way about 

My number two

Never tried to tell me 

What to say or do

I'm so in love with two

"I'm up! I'm up! Back to sleep," Parvati mumbled, putting her head down on her pillow, her soft snores starting up again.

"Jeez, Hermione!" Lavender cried, wide awake now. "I understand that you want us to be punctual, but setting evil pixies on us won't help any!" 

"They're fairies," Hermione muttered. 

"'I DON'T REALLY CARE!" Lavender shouted, getting her "Shower Bag" from underneath her bed. This contained everything Lavender needed to get up and running in the morning: special, custom made body wash, pink pouf, pink smelly lotion, a pink fluffy towel with _Lavender Brown _embroidered on it, shampoo that read: Êau Dé Shampoo, which was pink and _reeked_ of girly flowers like freesia, honeysuckle, gardenia, and vanilla with matching conditioner and perfume (Lavender constantly reminded her that it was "parfume" not perfume, and that it was slang to say the latter). Hermione just sprayed on a bit of her special perfume she'd invented herself in the morning, brushed her hair and teeth, and was off. That 16 oz bottle lasted her a year. Lavender went through perfume every month! 

Lavender walked by the clock hanging in the dormitory, saying "Two thirty a.m. and I haven't even washed my hair…" Suddenly, she stopped. "TWO THIRTY??!!???!!! Screw this, I'm going back to sleep."

The other girls agreed, but Hermione could think of nothing else. She was in love, nothing else to it. But with _two_ people? Did life with her always have to be so difficult??

__

I don't wanna push it 

I don't wanna fight 

But this feeling keeps me up all night

If I only could decide 

But I can't make up my mind 

I'm breaking all my rules because of you

"Mornin', Hermione," said Ron sitting down next to her at breakfast, ruffling her hair. She stiffened slightly, but returned his greeting in what she hoped was a normal voice. Her act must have fooled Ron, because he didn't say anything. But she knew tricking Harry would be slightly different. 

Harry knew a lot of people very well and tended to know when they were okay and when they weren't. Sometimes this comforted Hermione, but sometimes it really annoyed her. 

Today would most likely be the latter. 

But Harry didn't come down to breakfast, and that worried Hermione. She tried to ask Ron where he was, but all Ron would tell her was that the house elves hadn't put out blueberries for his pancakes this morning. 

"I mean, how screwed is that? They put out whipped cream, cherries, strawberries, apple cinnamon sauce… but no blueberries! That is messed up…"

Hermione shook her head. Ron truly had a one track mind. 

__

You can tell me it's not right 

And it tears me up inside 

But the problem is I'm so in love with two 

She went to classes as normal, and saw Harry once or twice in the halls, but never spoke to him. Hermione hoped to see him at lunch, but he still avoided her. So she sat with Lavender (Ron was complaining about the quality of his soup, and she didn't want to interrupt that). 

Now, normally, Hermione didn't like to talk to Lavender; Lavender was a very gossipy person and Hermione hated that. But Lavender did run the Female Advice column at the school paper, so Hermione decided that maybe talking to her about her problem would help. Lavender often gave good advice, so talking ot her seemed to be a natural choice. 

"Lavender, can I talk to you about something? It's kinda personal," Hermione said, embarrassed. 

"Sure!" Lavender took her pumpkin juice and followed Hermione to the grounds. 

"This isn't easy," Hermione began. Lavender's eyes lit up. 

"Really!" she said. "Is it okay if I take notes, Hermione? Great, just great." Lavender took out a quill and notepad and grinned. "Go ahead, I'm ready now."

Hermione immediately started to feel nervous. Maybe coming to Lavender wasn't such a good idea. This would probably blow up in her face. Ah, well. "You see… I think I… er I… well I…" Hermione stammered. 

Lavender looked bored. "You're in love with two people who happen to be your best friends, Harry and Ron. Can I write my piece now?" She raised her eyebrows.

Hermione stared. "How did you…" 

"It's written all over your face," Lavender said, a smile playing over her heavily laquered lips. "Plus, this sorta thing happens all the time. Can I see you for an interview? I'm free Friday." She gave Hermione that same smile. 

Hermione raised her eyebrows this time. "Excuse me? Your **_piece?" _**

"Yeah, my piece. 'Smart Girl's Stupid Problem' or "A Common Flaw for a Flawless Young Lady…' Haven't decided." She gave the same fake beauty queen smile still. 

"Bye now." Hermione got up, dusted herself off, and ran like the wind…

__

My number one

You're givin me everything I need 

But some things still are better with 

My number two

He's the one that really makes me feel 

So good 

I'm so in love with two

Hermione tried and tried as she might, but couldn't concentrate in History of Magic. Harry still wouldn't talk to her, and Ron was still upset about the blueberry and soup incidents at mealtimes, and would tell anyone who would listen that a house elf must have died because there was no other reason for the poor quality of the usually fantstic foods. Hermione couldn't possibly get him to think of anything else.

Hermione decided that nothing would help her to figure this out. 

Like anything else, this just needed time. 

__

I don't wanna push it

I don't wanna fight 

But this feeling keeps me up all night 

***

A COMMON FLAW FOR A FLAWLESS GIRL 

__

By Lavender Brown 

Straight "A" student Hermione Granger has problems just like the rest of us, _writes Lavender Brown, special Hogwarts Female Advice Comlumnist. _She confided in yours truly her own problem: 

Hermione Granger was in love with her two best friends. As you surely know, the "Dream Team," nicknamed by the students of Hogwarts consists of Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and the famous star Harry Potter. "It's bad enough that they will do anything she wants them to," says Josephina Kaliian, a sixth year prefect who studies the students of Hogwarts. Andrea Sollem agrees. "It's like she has them wrapped around her little finger!! I'm jealous; the two cutest boys in school to do my bidding… whew, I don't know how she does it!"

Miss Granger declined comment, as did Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

(This "Special Edition Story" is continued on pages 2, 3, 4, 5 , and 6)

*************

__

A/N: So, Lavender is the next Rita Skeeter… Couldn't think of any way to end this story, so that's how. 

REVIEW, PLEASE! I'd like to get more than 6 reviews! That's like, nothing! Ah, well. 

Disclaimer: HP characters belong to J.K.R, everyone else belongs to whoever. "So In Love With Two" belongs to Mikaila, a new artist… 


	7. Not to Fall for You

Not to Fall For You 

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

A/N: This is an idea that I've had for a while. I can _completely _picture this "episode" in my head, fully planned and everything. I think it's going to be pretty cool (as I haven't written it yet…), but that's just me. Tell me what you think of it!!!!!! ~*~Ashley C.~*~

__

La la la

La la la

La la la la

La, la, la

La la la la la 

Ginny watched as Draco crossed the surprisingly crowded library over toward her. Ron, who was sitting with Harry and Hermione, watched him closely and did not looked pleased when Malfoy started to speak: 

"Hey Ginny," he said, looking all happy with himself. 

"What do you want?" she asked coldly. 

Malfoy smiled pleasantly. 

__

You looked at my face

Thought you could get me

Better look twice

It won't be that easy

"I just wanted to know if you'd…go have a butterbeer with me sometime," he said calmly. Ginny's eyes darted over at Ron. His teeth were clenched tightly. Hermione and Harry's hands were occupied with the task of holding Ron by the robes to keep him from running. 

Now Ginny narrowed her eyes. She studied Draco and said, "Is this a sick joke?" 

"Joke?! Why would it be a joke?! I just wanted to know if you wanted a drink with me sometime! Most girls your age would _kill _to get this offer!" cried Malfoy, very angry and nervous. 

__

Think it's because

You're a little older

All you'll get from me is my cold shoulder

As soon as Ron heard this his jaw dropped below the earth's surface. _"What?!?!?!?!"_ he hissed to Harry and Hermione. Hermione had dropped her hold on his robes and was staring at Malfoy in disbelief. Harry's grip, however, had gotten tighter and he was blinking very hard. 

Ginny shook her head softly and said, quite loudly, "No. No. I don't think so. Bye, see ya later." 

__

You shouldn't judge

Someone by what you see

you may be wrong

Like you were wrong 'bout me 

Ron leaned back in his seat, very pleased with his sisters' common sense. "I always knew you had potential," he said happily as she moved her things over to their table. 

"Yeah, but Malfoy's kind of a creep," answered Ginny. 

Ron nearly burst with joy. "Yes!" he cried. "M'dear, I have taught you well."

Ginny laughed. 

__

I'm not too young

To know 

The right things to do 

And one of those things 

Is not to fall for you

Two days later Malfoy approached Ginny in the halls and asked her the same question again. And again she answered "no." 

He kept pestering her until she finally burst. "Malfoy, you just think that because I'm a little younger than you that you can—can just… manipulate me like this!" She felt much better after saying this. 

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and said, "Ginny, Ginny. I think that you've just been brainwashed by your worthless brother and his pathetic friends-" 

****

Whack! 

Malfoy tried to smile, though he was in serious pain. Ginny gave him an innocent smile and walked off, patting the hand that had whacked Malfoy. 

__

Boy I don't want no play

Didn't you hear me say

I'm not gonna fall for you

So please just go away

"Uh, Draco, how come the pretty girls, uh, always, uh, hit you?" asked Crabbe later on in the Slytherin Common Room. 

"I don't- hey, they aren't pretty!" cried Malfoy. 

"Um, yeah, they are," said Goyle, confused. 

"Whatever. Listen and really listen (for once in your pathetic lives). We have to get little miss Weasley," said Draco quietly.

"Uh, Draco, we can't, um, hear you really," muttered Goyle. 

"I don't care. Actually, the less you hear, the better." 

Draco continued to talk to himself. 

__

It didn't work out

The way that you planned

Bragged to your friends, say you were the man

Now whatcha gonna do

Since your plan is blown

Couldn't get this little girl 

Now you're cryin' all alone

Ginny was in a comfy armchair in her own common room at this exact time, giggling with Hermione over the events of that day. 

"And… and then…" she gasped between giggles, "I… I wha- I whack…" They were laughing too hard to speak by now. Hermione rolled off of her chair onto the floor right on top of _Hogwarts: A History._ "Ow," she said then looked at Ginny and they both fell into hysterics. 

From the top of the stairs Ron and Harry watched carefully. "Are they okay?" asked Harry in a concerned voice. 

"I think so…" answered Ron uncertainly. 

__

Too bad you judged me by first sight

It's too late now

So kiss this chance good night

The next day at lunch Malfoy approached the Gryffindor table first thing. "Say, Ginny," he said smoothly to the red headed girl. "Do you…I don't know… want to go to Hogsmeade today with me?" 

Ginny blinked. "You've got to be kidding me," she said. "I'm sick of you! You just… walk around acting like just because _you-"_ (she stabbed him with her index finger) "ask that you should get what you want! GO AWAY!"

"Fine. If you- want it that way, fine," he said, furious. "But when you want a boyfriend I certainly won't be here."

Ginny nearly shook as she got up and put her hand to his back and led him to the Slytherin table while most of the people in the Hall watched her. "Sit," she said loudly. He sat. "Don't you _dare_ bother me or my friends. _Ever._ Got it?" Malfoy nodded very quickly. "Now eat and just—just get out of my face!" She walked proudly back to her own table to stunned stares from the Slytherins and cheers from everyone else.

__

I'm not too young

To know

The right things to do 

And one of those things is not to fall for you 

You say you want me

When you don't really know who I am 

From then on out, boys knew not to _ever _irritate or make Ginny Weasley angry. Neville Longbottom was so scared of Ginny that he avoided her in the halls and squeaked when she talked to him. 

__

Didn't work out 

The way that you planned

Bragged to your friends

Say you were the man

Now whatcha gonna do

Since your plan is blown

Couldn't get this little girl

Now you're cryin' all alone

Malfoy, however, still bothered girls, younger _and _older. They all called on Ginny to help them, and at this he squeaked like Neville and ran. 

Ginny led a calm, peaceful life. 

__

Too bad you judged me

By first sight

It's too late now

So kiss this chance good night

~*~

©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©©

A/N: Cute, no? I rather liked it. The reason I haven't posted a new "Before and After" part is because I am stuck. I can't decide what to do… I'm working on it though. 

A/N: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The song "Not Too Young," belongs to Mandy Moore off of "So Real." 

~*~Ashley C.~*~


	8. Promises to Keep

"Promises to Keep"

A/N: Could it be… a songfic?? Must be; it's by Ashley C… 

Need I say more??

*******************************************************************

"Hermione, don't feel bad. I tried to love you; I really did…" I tried. 

She stared at me. "You know Harry," she said, her voice quivering the way it did when she was about to cry. "I really thought we were perfect—" 

"Nobody's perfect!" 

Hermione ignored me. "I thought I had everything: security, someone who made me feel safe. Understanding, someone who understood me perfectly enough so that I could tell them anything. But most of all, I thought I had someone who—" she was crying now, the words were catching in her throat. "someone who loved me. Someone that could just say 'I love you' and make me feel like they meant it. You were the only one I ever felt that way about. I guess I didn't fill in any of your requirements, though. So tell me: _What did I do?"_

She made me feel like an idiot. 

__

We both know I shouldn't be here

This is wrong

And baby it's killin' me

It's killin' you

Both of us trying to be strong

I hadn't thought about that. I knew she would ask questions, like the one she just did.I'd rehearsed what I'd be able to say, but it was all gone now. I was in hot water:

__

What was wrong with Hermione that I could say and not feel stupid???!!!

I knew the answer to that: 

__

Nothing. 

"Hmm? I haven't got all night. And-" she gave a bitter laugh- "I suppose you don't either?" 

__

I've got somewhere else to be 

Promises to keep

Someone else who loves me

And trusts me fast asleep 

"Hermione," I whined. "You're too good for me. I can't live up to you."

"Not good enough," she said and left.

My heart went with her. 

__

I've made up my mind

There is no turning back

She's been good to me 

And she deserves better than that

"So… how'd it go?" asked Ron in Herbology (Hermione refused to come next to me). 

I gave him a dark look. "What do you think?" 

He shrugged. "She didn't take it well?" 

"She gave me a speech/lecture whatever you want to call it." 

Ron winced. "Ouch." 

"To say the least…yes," I replied bitterly. 

__

It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do 

To look you in the eye 

And tell you I don't love you

"Say, Harry!" 

I groaned. I recognized that voice: Colin. 

"Hiya, Colin." 

Colin turned to me , excited. "Where's Hermione?! Huh? Huh? Where's she at?" He looked exactly like an over excited puppy. 

"I—don't—know," I said between clenched teeth. "I – don't – talk—about it. Neither--- do---you." 

Colin ran off, probably to tell Ginny or something like that. 

__

It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie

To show no emotion 

When you start to cry

(Please don't cry) 

"Ron," I said in the Common Room. "I need to talk to you." 

"'Kay," replied Ron happily. 

He followed me into a small corner. 

"I love her," I said, right off the bat. 

"You've lost me." 

"I---love—Hermione—Granger," I said, very slowly. "I hate to see her cry the way she does. I hate to see her feel bad. I hate it when people tease her…." 

"Okay, so you love her more than anything you own," said Ron carefully. "Bu you just…broke up with her? Your mind works in strange ways, Harry." 

__

I can't let you see what you mean to me 

When my hands are tied

And my heart's not free 

We're not meant to be 

"It's like chocolate—" I started. 

"You're comparing Hermione to chocolate?" 

"When you love it a lot, and you eat a ton of it, then you can't eat anymore. Because it makes you sick. That's what it's like with us." 

"Now I'm hungry," Ron complained. 

I rolled my eyes.

__

It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do 

To turn around and walk away 

Pretending I don't love you

I looked around for Hermione the next day. She hadn't spoken to me in three days, and I was worried. 

Maybe she'd left…? No, she couldn't. 

Suddenly, I knew where she was. 

__

I know that we'll meet again 

Fate has a place and time 

So you can get on with your life 

By the Whomping Willow, sat Hermione. 

__

'Cause there can be no happy ending

~*~

A/N: HA! Sort of a cliffhanger, except there WILL BE NO SEQUEL! (Although you will probably talk me into doing one somehow…you guys are so persuasive!) I skipped around a bit on the song, hope you don't mind… 

DISCLAIMER: Song, "The Hardest Thing," 98° , off of "98 Degrees and Rising." Characters, J.K.K Rowling. 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Secrets and Lies

Secrets and Lies

PROLUGE

The room was quiet. Too quiet.

Hermione still didn't know what to say.

Ronald Weasley had just proposed to her.

Yes? No? Maybe?

What should she say?

Any one of those choices didn't seem right. 

Not even no.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I…I…I," Hermione Granger tried to say no, but Ron was looking so hopeful, and she'd known him for 10 years, and it didn't seem right to say no.

"I will."

Ginny squealed in happiness. Harry Potter, however, was less than thrilled. Sure, he was proud of Ron, but he loved Hermione too.

__

When the visions around you

Bring tears to your eyes

And all that surrounds you

Are secrets and lies

Ron sighed in relief. He avoided Harry's eyes. He knew Harry'd be mad at him, but he also knew that Harry trusted him to do what he thought was right, and even told him to do so, and also to follow his heart. 

This time he'd done both.

__

I'll be your strength

I'll give you hope

Keeping your faith when it's gone

The one you should call 

Was standing here all along

Hermione didn't love Ron. She loved Harry. Why did she say 'yes?' Ron would've (hopefully) respected her choice. She remembered that song, the one that she used to think all the time. She remembered it went something like…

__

And I will take you

In my arms

And hold you right where

You belong

She didn't remember the rest. Ginny bounded up to her and said, "Who's your maid-of-honor?" She tried to smile, and feel better about this, but without much luck. Harry, she noticed, was gone.

__

'Til the day my life is through

This I promise you

This I promise you

She walked out to the back garden, without even answering Ginny's question. She didn't see Harry, but he saw her.

He took the blue velvet box out of his jacket, and opened it. Inside, a silver ring with a purple stone and a cluster of diamonds surrounding it, made him cry. He was too late. Ron had won. 

Harry saw Hermione and shut the box promptly and stuck it back into his jacket. She looked gorgeous today, although that was nothing new. 

She was wearing a peach colored ¾ sleeve V-necked blouse and a flowing white skirt and woven white sandals. And, she was wearing the diamond ring Ron had givin her. 

As they met, they thought the same thing at the same time:

__

I've loved you forever

In lifetimes before

And I promise you never

Will you hurt anymore

Hermione felt a warm feeling go through her body. She hadn't felt this way since she and Harry had kissed in their sixth year. It had been a complete accident of course, but it still counted as Hermione's first kiss. 

'But we're not kissing…' Hermione thought.

__

I give you my word

I give you my heart

This is a battle we've won

Harry reached over and pulled Hermione toward him. His heart pounded, saying, 'I can't be doing this….'He was betraying Ron.

They met and kissed. 

__

And with this vow

Forever has begun

Just close your eyes

Each lovin' day

Ron ran out into the garden. Something wasn't right. 

He got there just in time to see Harry slip a ring onto Hermione's left hand. He smacked his head mentally. _'Duh, stupid! You didn't even put on the right hand!'_

Oh, well. It wasn't worth it anyway. They were getting married.

__

And know this feeling won't go away

'Til the day my life is through

This I promise you

This I promise you

Hermione glided up the aisle. Her dress, that her mother had worked so long and hard on, was beautiful.

It had ¾ sleeves, and the bodice was made of a soft looking fabric, that was absolutely perfect. The skirt, actually _skirts_, (there were three) were made of a simple silk. She wore a veil that was attached to a crown of roses. Her mother had passed a necklace down to her that had a sapphire in the middle of about twelve small diamonds. 

As she walked slowly behind Ginny, her maid-of-honor, who was wearing her light blue dress with the square neck and thick tank straps, she felt a tingle in her stomach. Soon, the tingle became a knot, and the knot began to have a gymnast meet.

__

Over and over I fall

When I hear your call

Without you in my life, baby

I just wouldn't be living at all

She reached the altar without any problems. Harry smiled. Ron's lip quivered, but didn't do much else. Carolyn Granger sniffed. Hermione, for the first time, realized what she was doing. She smiled, noticing that she really wanted to. 

__

And I will take

You in my arms

And hold you right 

Where you belong

'Til the day my life is through

This I promise you, baby

"Hermione Granger, I love you," Harry said, "And I hope that you love me enough to be my wife, for as long as we both shall live."

"I do," said Hermione.

"Harry Potter, I love you. And I hope that you love me enough to be my husband for as long as we both shall live," she said softly.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" cried the minister.

They kissed softly.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The new Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter!"  
Everyone cheered. Even Ron. 

__

Just close your eyes

Each lovin' day

And know this feeling won't go away

Every word I say is true

This I promise you

Minerva McGonagall smiled and nodded her head gently. For once, Sybill Trelawny had been right. It was a secret, a secret kept from both of them. 

In Harry and Hermione's sixth year, Sybill had said that "Miss Granger and Mr. Potter get along well."

"Yes," Minerva had replied.

"I think they're in love with each other."

"Sybill! That's outrageous! Completely ridiculous! Granger? And…_Potter!_? Absolutely not! That's absurd!"

Sybill had just smiled tartly and Apparated, leaving Minerva with her thoughts. 

Sybill was right. 

__

I promise you 

~*~

A/N: Why's all my stuff about weddings? I'll never know. Tell me if you like it! 

Disclaimer: Everybody belongs to J.K. Rowling. "This I Promise You," belongs to *NSYNC, on their CD, "No Strings Attached."

The plot belongs to me. 

Please Review!!

~Ashley "The Spaz Attack Queen"


	10. The Girl of Your Dreams

--The Girl In Your Dreams—

A/N: Another songfic? Ack, half of my stories are songfics! J But I have a good excuse for this one: I just got the M2M CD, and I like this song. Review! This is from Hermione's POV.

__

I was walking down the street one day

Then I saw you and I didn't know what to say

You're eyes were shining

Your smile was so kind

I saw him, while I was walking in Diagon Alley that August morning. He was right beside a large hairy man, and he didn't seem to be interested in much else. I tripped over my own two feet, and didn't really care. I was head-over-heels, and I didn't know his name! Besides, I reasoned with myself, you're only ten years old! How could you possibly know that you're in love with someone?

__

When I saw you, I wanted you to be mine

Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like

Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky

And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams

But I can show you what love means

Later on that night while reading my books for the seventh time over, I came across something I hadn't noticed before: the boy I'd seen was… **Harry Potter!** I'd fallen for someone famous! But, I also noted, he was born in _1980!_ He was my age! I was so thrilled that I began to jump on my bed at midnight, something I never do. Anyway, I stopped to see what he was famous for. The evil dark wizard Voldemort (who's name I wasn't supposed to speak, I found out) had killed Harry's parents, Lily and James when he was little, and he'd survived with just a scar! I couldn't believe it. I also would never believe that Harry and I, along with our friend Ron, would be best friends. 

__

One day you came and talked to me

And you said

We are meant to be

I was happy, everything was so nice

It was Halloween, in our fifth year. After five years with my eye on him, Harry confessed that he loved me. "We were meant to be," he said. And he kissed me. I was shocked and ecstatic. This isn't happening, I thought to myself. You're going to wake up and be in your bed. But it never happened.

__

But then I found out that everything was a lie

Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like

Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky

And I'm not even sure that I'm the girl of your dreams

But I can show you what love means

Of all people I had to find out from, I had to find out from Malfoy. "Hey, Gangly," he drawled one evening after dinner, "Do you know where your beloved _Potter _is?" 

"How would you know?" I shot back. 

"Oh, because I just found him. You won't be happy about what you see-"

"Cut the crap Malfoy. Where is he?" I asked. 

"In the library, but he's not alone."

I was seething by the time I got to the library. 

__

How could you do this to me?  
You said we were meant to be

You showed me how to cry

When you told me everything was a lie

There he was, with his arm around a blonde haired, blue eyed girl. Teeth clenched, I stomped over to them, where they were "studying." He saw me, and faltered. I didn't wait for him to say anything. I just slapped him square in the face and ran for it. 

Harry followed me, his face red from the blow.   
"Who is she?"I demanded. "Another member of your fan club?"

"Her name is Amanda, and… no… she and I… um, Hermione I'm sorry. Maybe we just…" he stammered. 

I didn't wait to hear the rest. Crying, I fled the scene, my arms flailing high above my head. 

__

Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like

Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky

And I'm not sure if I'm the girl of your dreams

But I can show you what love means

(Love means)

I've learned my lesson. I don't get mixed up with guys like Harry anymore. We're still friends. 

~*~

A/N: Whaddya think? I like it. Tell me if you like it. 

Disclaimer: I own Amanda, but I won't be using her in any future stories. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Malfoy the Informer belong to J.K. Rowling. "The Girl of Your Dreams," belongs to M2M and Atlantic records off of their album (ooh, new word for CD) "Shades of Purple" which I now have! J

~Ashley C.


	11. They're Playing Our Song

~*~They're Playing Our Song~*~

__

A/N: Darn! I tried, and tried and tried to ignore the requests, but I couldn't! IT WAS TOO HARD!!!!!!! Anyway, review, please.   


-*********************************************

__

I'm lying in my bed, all alone

Called you once again

No one is home

Hermione dialed Harry's number again, while crying. Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Nothing. She slammed the phone down, and then started crying harder. Hermione looked out her light blue curtains, to see pouring rain. 

__

It's raining outside

On Saturday night 

Turning out the light, agin I tried 

She sighed. Hermione hated Saturdays for no particular reason at all. She moved across the room again and sat on her bed and turned out the light. Sleep wouldn't come. It never did these days. She switched the lamp back on and tried to call Harry again. Why did he leave her? Hermione asked herself when she hung up the phone for the third time that night. She tried to distract herself with a book. When it mentioned the word "boyfriend" she screamed and flung the book across the room and again started to cry.

__

My friends say I'm too good, too good for you

And maybe that's true, well I don't care

What do theyall know, they got it all wrong

The phone rang and made Hermione jump. It rang again. She grabbed the reciever, and said "Hello?"  
"Hermione?" it was Ginny. She wished it was Harry.

Hermione sighed. "Yeah?"  
"What're you doing? Reading?"   
"Crying."

This time Ginny sighed. "Get _over _him, Hermione. You're too good for him, and you know it. He knows it too, that's probably why—" 

"Why he left me? Because he felt infererior to me? That's the craziest excsue you've come up with yet!" Hermione exclaimed. 

"It's not crazy! As a matter of fact, I think I'm right," Ginny said defiantly. 

Hermione couldn't take it. She slammed the phone down again. She turned on the radio. What she heard made her eyes well up again. 

__

This is so unfair

They're playing our song

Nobody gets too much heaven no more

It's much harder to come by 

I'm waiting in line

Hermione tried to shut the radio off, but her hands wouldn't work. The song kept on playing, playing memories. 

She tried to turn the radio off again, but still, nothing happened. 

__

Nobody gets too much loving no more

It's as high as a mountain,

And harder to climb

Hermione stared angrily at the radio as it played those last verses over and over again; too bad it was such a long song. 

__

Something's going on 

What is wrong?

I want you to be here

Why don't you come?

She looked ou the window again, almost hoping to see him on his broomstick outside, the way she used to. Nothing except darkness ou there, Herm, she told herself. Not Harry zooming past on that Firebolt, only to come back grinning and take her for a ride, often into the sunset. 

Not anymore. 

__

And spend some time with me

Can't you see

Have we come undone

Is this the end of our song

Finally, the song on the radio ended, and she could finally turn it off, though it didn't make any difference now. 

The song was over, and so was the love that she and Harry had once shared. 

Over. Over. The word repeated itself again and again. 

Over. 

~*~

__

A/N: Sorry, didn't want to repeat the chorus again and again, thought I'd save you some time. Oh well. 

Disclaimer: Song: "Our Song" M2M on "Shades of Purple." Characters, J.K. Rowling. 


End file.
